Dialogues systems are designed to interact with users and, at some point, need to determine what to say and how to say it. For slot filled systems of the prior art, they systems are designed with a fixed number of behaviors that the system can perform. Hence, for a specific behavior, a human engineer has written what should be said by the slot filled system. What is needed is an improved dialogue assistant that provides output to a user.